brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Auto-archiver
added the template to Forum:Index/pre so that it appears automatically on all newly created forums. Was there a community discussion that effected this? FB100Z • talk • 20:29, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :And can someone explain how it works? I have something I want to put into it, but I don't want to disturb anything. ::I believe it automatically puts the archival category on after a week. It can be turned off if the forum is expected to last longer than that, but I fear that this may give the impression that time is better at closing discussions than admins are. FB100Z • talk • 22:45, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :::I personally am OK with it - if something is up for a week and nobody is doing anything about it, then it is pretty clearly not something which any consensus will come out of. That being said, it would be great if more admins closed old forums :p 00:04, December 22, 2011 (UTC) * As far as I can see, It takes seven days from when the forum was started, however, I think it should be seven days from the last edit. I know how do this, but I don't want to upset anything. Could we ask Mythrun to come on and explain it? *:Great idea! TBH I was thinking that that was something which we should do, but didn't want to propose something impossible :3 14:23, December 22, 2011 (UTC) *::It's possible to make it auto-archive 7 days after the last edit, but if someone edits it after it's already archived, it would remove the category. *:::Yeah, but I think that's better than just seven days after it starts. And is someone edits it later, then the chances are the are "reviving" it. There aren't many reasons why they would need to edit it. *::::I agree with NXT- I think 7 days of inactivity would constitute a closed forum, but sometimes things take longer than 7 days to discuss/get a consensus on- I think it would take longer than 7 days to discuss things like this topic 22:30, December 22, 2011 (UTC) *:Which is why it can be disabled if needed. * Well sometime soonish I'll create my version, and see how well that works. *: I've done that, and added it in places. It should work, I have teted, but If it doesn't please tell me. *::There are a lot of forums which have been closed because of this template which really shouldn't be closed- I was going to link to them, but it's about 3/4 of them in the archive. If we are going to have this system, can we please change it to the 7 days of inactivity system instead? 07:08, January 2, 2012 (UTC) *::NXT did, which is why they're in the archive. Not a problem with the template I made. *:::Ok, well it looks like it didn't work then- The example has its last edit on the 27th, which was only 5-6 days ago 07:46, January 2, 2012 (UTC) *::::That example had the auto-archiver, so it may not be me. It is meant to be 7 days. I'll chck the rest. *:::::Some of them are archived because whoever turned off auto-archiver with a "yes" not a "Yes", so it wasn't actually turned off. *::::::You can now use "|archive=false" in . *'The Error' is because we just changed year... I may be able to fix this. *:Fixed. *'All should be good' It is for me...